Fireplaces often serve as a focal point in a room and may be at the heart of a home. Fireplaces come in a variety of styles and types including wood burning fireplaces, gas burning fireplaces, ethanol burning fireplaces, and electric fireplaces. Gas burning fireplaces usually burn natural gas.
Typically, manufacturers try to make fireplaces, such as gas burning fireplaces, ethanol burning fireplaces, and electric fireplaces, look as realistic as possible, as if they are burning logs and have glowing embers in them. The more realistic the flames and embers appear, the more desirable the fireplace is to the end-user. Often, these fireplaces include log and ember arrangements that are illuminated by one or more lights. However, if the flame and ember movement is systematic or has a discernible pattern to it, the end-users may be dissatisfied with the fireplace. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the realism of the flames and the glowing embers.